


Patience reaps rewards

by Ladyoftheloch



Series: Tian Shan Week 2018 [6]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, M/M, day six eventually, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheloch/pseuds/Ladyoftheloch
Summary: He Tian bemoans his horny body.





	Patience reaps rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Tian Shan Week 2018
> 
> Day Six - Eventually
> 
> I’m doing this as a one shot challenge for tumblr!
> 
> Sorry it’s a day late!

He Tian was lounging on his sofa with a movie on hold until Mo Guan Shan had finished his cleaning for the afternoon. He let his eyes linger on the redhead as he rushed here and there dusting and picking up dirty clothes from the bedroom area. Tian could hear his friend muttering curses, mainly about Tian being a lazy bastard.

Once the boy was finished he put away the cleaning stuff and went into the bathroom to change into some comfortable clothes. They had been at school all day, so He Tian invited Mo over for movies and food, i.e. Guan Shan cooking food. Lately things had been different between them, easier. Their friendship had endured a shit ton, most of which had brought them closer together. A mutual respect and admiration had developed between them, because of that they were now at the point in their non-relationship, where Guan Shan actually felt comfortable just existing in the same space as He Tian.

He Tian tried not to watch Mo Guan Shan too closely as he walked towards the sofa, Mo flopped down on it and leaned back on the cushions next to him. The boys were watching a Jackie Chan movie, one thing they both agreed upon when it came to action, and Mo was sitting closely so if He Tian were to edge his fingers to the left.....they would encounter Mo’s fingers which were lax at his side. Not that he was going to, because he had been working fucking hard to keep his hands off Guan Shan. He knew he messed up when they first met, he had pushed and pushed and got nowhere.

Restraint. Restraint was so fucking hard! He wanted to just pounce on the redhead, kiss the shit out of him, grab his pointy fox face and hold it still so he could slide his tongue against Mo’s. Yeah, that had went well for him the first time he tried it right? Stupid, stupid horny bastard. 

When the side of his hand brushed Mo’s he jumped and moved his hand further away.

“Sorry.” He Tian very rarely said sorry, never in fact, but he didn’t want Guan Shan thinking he was trying it on. He turned his attention back to Police Story, trying to concentrate on the movie instead of what he really wanted, which was sitting a foot from him.

He Tian made a quick run to the kitchen for water, tossed one to Mo and sunk back into the sofa, same position as last time. His hand brushed Mo’s again, but this time it was like two of his fingers had wedged themselves under Mo’s, Tian cursed internally what the fuck man, stupid hand, was his body possessed, shit!

“Fuck.” He Tian wondered what he’d done in a previous life to deserve this torture.

Tian jumped when a whole, hot sweaty hand grabbed four fingers of his left hand and squeezed the shit out of them until the bones crunched together. Er....

When he looked across at Mo Guan Shan, the redhead was bright fucking red, like beetroot, but Mo’s eyes remained fixed on the TV. Tian let his gaze follow the bare muscled shoulder, which exposed by Mo’s vest, down a thin but strong looking arm, to fingers that were firmly clamped around his.

What?

“Mo?” He Tian swallowed loudly.

“Shut up fuck face, we’re missing the movie.” Mo spat out curses at him, embarrassed x10 apparently. 

It was catching. He Tian flushed and put a hand over his mouth to hide the silly grin stretching his mouth. 

So they sat there like two idiots, awkwardly holding sweaty hands all night through movie after movie, until they fell asleep like that.


End file.
